yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:3-D
Welcome, 3-D! |} |- |style="width: 55%; border:1px solid #43C6DB; background-color:#43C6DB; vertical-align:top"| Helpful tips ☆A list of administrators that you can contact in case of a problem can be found . ☆On talk pages, please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). ☆To upload images, please use . ☆If you would like to create a page for yourself that is not related to Yu-Gi-Oh!, please do so at User:3-D/Name. |- | style="background: #2B547E; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 1em; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 1em; border: 1px solid #153E7E;" | Thanks for contributing, and I hope you'll have a great time here! I look forward to working with you!! |} } }} Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 01:45, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Marshmallon I take it you didn't appreciate my editing marshmallon's trivia? I would certainly like to know why. --GritS 21:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) If that is pointless then it might as well be pointless for so many other articles to say anything about resemblance. Edit this then Card Trivia:Spirit Force. --GritS 21:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) There is absolutely NO way of knowing that unless you kew the team or person who designed it. The artwork in Spirit Force also resemble Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z was that on purpose? We will never know, we can only assume. Same can be said of any card with a design similar to another's or a character from the anime. We might as well go on an editing adventure.--GritS 21:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Apparently you do not know the definition of outlandish for if you where to even glance at Weevil you can see that they look nearly identical to the glasses in Marshmallon Glasses. Might we also assume that the Acrobat Monkey card was in fact not the same monkey Tristan was trapped in just a different color but is instead a totally different mechanical monkey? I certainly hope that you understand my views, otherwise me and you might as well team up and DESTROY the trivia sections on so many cards. I am truly trying to reason with you (and no offense meant), but it seems I am trying to reason with someone without reason. --GritS 22:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I noticed that someone else had the same idea you did and that you where right I apologize for arguing with you but i will continue to argue about the way you just said it was an outlandish claim. The Person that adjusted the article is Melik el-Al'ab and this was his helpful and insightful explanation. (The only similarity is the yellow rims. Weevil's glasses actually have a bug-shaped crest in the middle. Any image of his face would clarify this.) I again would like to apologize for the disagreement and hope that we can work together on anything of common interest. Best wishes --GritS 03:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Worm Drake Makes sense to me. I don't see why it wouldn't work for that archetype's support. Speedball 09:08, 24 September 2008 (UTC) hey. what kind of deck do you have?User:Land_of_dogs info can you tell me how you do that link?? for the DT04-JP030 can you give me the code?? it would be a big help ^-^ User:Dragon240 ok thanks got too many HTML and CSS in my head Errata Table I know about the table. I'm just getting the errata lore in now and then come back later and do the table properly. Thx for the message anyway. :) Astromath 23:08, 31 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Once I'm done my own personal spreadsheet database, I plan on going through each individual card to see what I can fix or add, that would include fixing the errata tables that I or someone else did. What I'm doing now is incidental to creating my database. Gradius' Option Here is an errata where the standard errata table template that you gave me won't work. Both the card title AND lore have changed. I'm not sure how to fix this. I would like to know so when I do get around to fixing my own edits to the standard format, it'll be correct. Thx. How about this, you fix up this particular card and I can copy what you have done. Astromath 03:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) You don't show that the card title has been errata'd other than the card picture? Otherwise What you have is perfect. Suppose only the card title has been errata'd (e.g. Luster Dragon to Luster Dragon #2) without an errata for the lore. How do you handle that? Is that a different errata template? --Astromath 14:33, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Never mind. I just found an example of a name change using the errata table template: After the Struggle from After Genocide. --Astromath 20:55, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Errata table addition If you want to look at a an errata table I did for Sakuretsu Armor, you can see I added other card prefixes that use the same lore under an "also" clause. This is part of what I have planned for the future. This way somebody looking at the table can see which cards go with which errata. The errata will include the earliest that errata shows up. I also have the prefixes in order of release date. In the meantime, I will continue doing what I'm doing just to get something there and go back later to standardize it (unless somebody else beats me to it). --Astromath 00:45, 20 January 2009 (UTC) yo where did you get the names of crms cards english? and why isnt 56 up glads inner strength but it said you made a change, guess someone else put them then RE: Card Artworks Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar I'm just wondering how come the artworks for Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar has been placed as a candidate for deletion because I'm aware of the few errors on the article but i don't know how to fix it. I did check with Deltaneos before making the article and he/she said that it was fine to make an article on it. --Trivi-AM 21:29, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Gold Series 2 Please don't keep erasing the cards list on the page. It was confirmed by Yumi Hoashi, Vice President of Card Business for Konami Digital Entertainment himself. I'm pretty sure that if he says the cards r in the set, im pretty sure they're in the set. Just b/c other sites haven't confirmed it, doesn't mean it isn't true. Mr.Archfreak couple things. 1st, UDE hasn't updated any of there sites, they even shut down Metagame.com. Not only that, but its pretty hard to find alot of stuff on Konami's website. Since Konami is in control of yugioh tcg, u pretty much have to go w/ their officals' word on this. Mr.Archfreak it doesn't matter if they sound similar, maybe they're by the same people or 2 different people who use the same style. But if u still don't think they're in the set, u just gave me another copy of the interview that actually says that they're gonna be in there. So thanks, u saved me a bunch of trips to Delta's talk page. Mr.Archfreak Ok, fair enough. It's ur call. I'll stay out of it and leave it up 2 u. Its not completly my area of expertice, since im more involved with translations and archetypes, but i try to help out where i can. if u want 2 keep reverting the page, go ahead. when there's hard proof, i'll change it back 2 b4. that's fair, right? --Mr.Archfreak 00:52, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Gold Series 2 Konami Unleashes Gold Series 2 on Duelists Everywhere Gold Series 2 will be Available at KDE's Official Tournament Stores from April 21st EL SEGUNDO, CA. – (March 1st, 2009) – Continuing in its efforts to deliver the best gaming experience to the Dueling community and hobby stores, Konami Digital Entertainment, Inc. (KDE) today is pleased to announce the launch of the Yu-Gi-Oh! TRADING CARD GAME (TCG) Gold Series 2 from April 21st, 2009. Gold Series 2 is being provided to hobby stores ONLY, and features tournament-tested cards, previously hard-to-earn promotional cards and a never-before-seen card to round out the set. "Official KDE tournament stores allow Duelists to perfect their skills, build decks and give them a chance purchase Gold Series 2, a set only available at hobby stores. The latest Gold Series includes 18 Special Gold Rare cards, and 32 Common cards. The set includes such gems as 'Gold Sarcophagus,' a card that was previously only available as a prize card, 'Dark Armed Dragon,' one of the most powerful dragon monsters in the game, and a card that has been used since its release in powerful dark decks! " commented Yumi Hoashi, Vice President of Card Business for Konami Digital Entertainment, Inc. "We have also brought back 'Solemn Judgment,' a card that was originally included in the set Metal Raiders. Gold Series 2 also includes 'Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord,' a card only released in Shonen Jump magazine." Four Common cards include 'Phoenix Wing Wind Blast,' a card that has been sought after by the Yu-Gi-Oh! Community since its release, 'Gladiator Beast Laquari,' a great addition to any Gladiator Beast Deck, 'Chaos Sorcerer,' a card that was so powerful that it was forbidden from organised play only to return for the current banned list, and 'Nobleman of Crossout,' a card that recently returned off the banned list. Duelists can converge on their local hobby stores from April 21st, 2009 to find the only place to get Gold Series 2! Hobby stores interested in purchasing Yu-Gi-Oh! TRADING CARD GAME Gold Series 2! Or running tournaments should contact KDE customer support at 310-220-8630 or us-cardsupport@konami.com. Gold Series 2 Breakdown: Twenty Five cards per pack 32 Common Cards (22:1) 18 Gold Rare Cards (3:1)------- Modo assalto Deck Contest You're officially in the Deck Contest. Just waitin for a couple more ppl... --E-Dizzle 00:25, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Deck Contest Confirmation * This is to confirm that you are a part of the Animal Deck Contest. Remember, it has to be focused on a certain animal, & it must be posted on the WDC by next Wednesday. Good Luck! --E-Dizzle 05:16, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Clarification * Try to keep the Deck as focuse on the animal you have picked as possible, that's all. You don't have to have every monster be that certain animal, but you are certainly welcome to. --E-Dizzle 05:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Card Trivia:Reptiless Viper *Blah, I sure did. Good catch. Danny Lilithborne 13:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry sorry for the fault on One for One's card tips page. I really forgot about that. BlackPlaster 09:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Majestic/Savior *What made you change it? the translation is "Savior", not "Majestic". Messengerofthedark 14:45, 26 July 2009 (UTC) i dont want to go away Blackwingggys 21:12, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Koa'ki Meiru Beetle Hi 3-D! in shriektcg ja ta showing the effect of Koa'ki Meiru Beetle!--Modo assalto 22:40, September 30, 2009 (UTC) {http://shriektcg.twoday.net/stories/5969127/} there you go Blackwingggys 11:59, October 2, 2009 (UTC) GB Octavious You deleted my trivia saying "I don't think that i've heard this problem for anyone else before" but i never stated it as a problem i was simply saying due to its similarity to bestiari and the fact that sparticus and alexander have that effect of select summoning it would make sense, do you get what i was trying to say?--Berfomet 01:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) but a large number of card trivias are based on plausibilitys or assumptions so are you going to delet those too?--Berfomet 03:45, October 10, 2009 (UTC) i did not put "this card could have the text but doesn't" i put "based on this cards effect and the fact that it is also a winged beast one would assume it would have the text...."--Berfomet 23:30, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ok i understand--Berfomet 01:04, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Morphing Jar * I am curious if I can learn how to put in update picture of current Morphing Jar, as I don't have any ways to update the page of "errata"... FredCat100 04:58, October 16, 2009 (ECT) Stardust Overdrive Thanks for letting me know what happened. I blamed the wrong person. Any ideas when it will be confirmed?SonofIvalice 02:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Stardust Overdrive English Card List It's been confirmed! Click here! --AARONmeister 08:45, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: SOVR Then how come everything else it says is confirmed? --AARONmeister 10:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Vengeful Shinobi *Right. It's hard to tell the difference when you're tired sometimes. Danny Lilithborne 22:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) i think many things you talk about are good ttopoics but lets just keep this up kk Fairy child2020 14:08, November 13, 2009 (UTC)Faiy_child2020Fairy child2020 14:08, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Psycho Sword True, yes, but it's just a bit of trivia playing on its weapon name. I wish you hadn't erased it, but oh well. C'est la vie. Janus-006 21:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Nice job Nuce job for punch those line down from Starlight Road trivia... --FredCat100 04:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Voltic's Trivia I am curious why you removed all words that relate to him in Trivia page? Is Fusion part not important? --FredCat100 21:15, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, and Voltic ain't come from anime show, he's in MANGA, which was fixing by Blue or other admin... --FredCat100 21:26, March 31, 2010 (UTC) DPJ Help!!! Hello 3-D I just created DPJ which you'd like to delete. I've got no problem with that, but I suck at creating articles! I'm only 13, by the looks of it you can kick my butt. User:MorphingJar700 09:49, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Help!!! Sorry Hi 3-D i was once the unregisterd contributer who said the The Shining Darkness now that there is no need to say all those things i hoe you can forgive me. Darth Rishda 22/07/2010 10:07 P.S i deleted the message. 3rd Installment Forum:3rd Installment of WDC Ideas ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 21:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC)